Drunk
by 071893
Summary: "...As much as he loved the feel of the boy's lips on his he didn't want to make it seem as if he'd take advantage of the poor, intoxicated boy. ...Well, Magnus thought, why waste the opportunity? He'll just have to criticize his hypocrisy later." Please review!


Alec stumbled onto Magnus Banes door step, memorized in a world of swirls and moving color. He couldn't understand why everything in front of his sight kept swaying, but then again he thought it may have been the couple of strong alcoholic drinks he'd chugged down just 15 minutes ago. He didn't even know what those drinks were composed of, he just ordered whatever he saw first and downed them in one go. He and Jace had another fight. Why couldn't Jace just understand his feelings? He was completely oblivious to the boy, and Alec had had enough. He didn't know why he chose Magnus's place to crash; he was just the first person who came in mind. It was also a wonder how he arrived at his apartment in one piece.

Alec felt his stomach lurch, feeling sick from the way the world kept spinning, and clutched the railway next to Magnus's door, suddenly regretting having those drinks. Faerie cocktails... He silently cursed himself in his head as the door swung open. A wave of vanilla flavored air swept him from the inside of the villa as Magnus stood in a bright pink evening robe with a shocked look on his face. "Alec! What are you doing here?"

Alec clutched his little stomach, and judging from the reaction on Magnus's face, he could tell he had a green and obviously sickly tone to his skin. He knew he was drunk. Magnus ushered him inside quickly and then set him down on the couch. Alec fell into it face first, realizing how really dizzy he was. He groaned into the plush seating and buried his face even more in hopes that the spinning in his head would cease. He prayed he would contain himself and not puke all over his expensive looking couch. Magnus came in from the kitchen holding a vial of thick, blue-green liquid and set it in front of Alec. "Alec, darling, drink this."

Alec looked it over and then twisted his face in disgust as he shook his head. The thick liquid seemed more lethal in the mist of his drunken state. Magnus ignored his refusal and stuck the vial into his mouth when he opened his mouth to protest. He sucked in the contents unwillingly, clearly unhappy and he choked on the essence of strong, herbal berries. More herbal than berry, definitely. After a couple of pained swallows, he blinked his eyes and sought a change. The world had stopped spinning and his eyes could now focus clearly. The nausea was gone, but his mind still felt fogged up in the dreamy land of drunkenness. He looked up at Magnus's worried face and curved his lips into a big, crooked smile. Magnus sighed, "That's some strong faerie alcohol. Alec, what were you drinking?" he got up and proceeded into a cabinet of more suspicious liquids and Alec let out a small chuckle as Chairman Meow strutted by.

"I... Dunno.." his lips felt like rubber and he slurred his words. "but don't... Don't give me any... More of that disgusting! Juice..." he rested his head against the soft material on the couch with a tired sigh. Magnus came back to him and settled onto his side, patting and rearranging the hair on Alec's forehead.

"And can you tell me what on earth possessed you to get so drunk?" the warlock pouted.

"In my defense..." Alec sighed again with a silly grin, "It was only a couple of drinks." He lifted a finger and took a hold of the man's loose robe ribbon. He twirled it around his finger and lifted it to his upper lip, "Mustache!" he giggled. Magnus watched in full amusement, the boy was definitely out of his senses. Alec inhaled the scent of Magnus through his robe, a sweet and savory vanilla-cherry. Before Alec could start eating his clothes, Magnus sat him up with much difficulty.

Alec's body moved for him, swinging his leg over Magnus's and placing his bum on the warlock's thighs before the other could protest. Alec hummed happily, finding it very comfortable. Magnus sat still, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Whoa there," Magnus pulled back from Alec who started desperately trying to inch closer to him. Alec looked up at him with flushed cheeks and hazy, blue eyes. He studied the man's features, frozen against the touch of his hands pressed to his chest, exposed from the robe that had fallen loose on his shoulders. Magnus was beautiful, Alec thought. His hair was plain today, little gel spiked up the tips of his rainbow colored hair but the same amount of glitter coated him all over. His eyes fluttered down his face. He had perfect eyelashes, and deep green Cheshire eyes. He almost got lost in the fathoms of those eyes until a quiver of the warlocks lip caught his gaze. His lips were plush and pink. They curved up, so tantalizing, so soft. After a while of studying those lips, Alec wondered how they would feel on his. Without noticing, his pants began to feel tight. After a flick of his tongue on his bottom lip, he swept forward, quickly locking their lips together.

They both gasped in surprise, Alec at how amazing his lips left, and Magnus at the entire action. Alec tasted like strong vodka, with a hint of the herbal paste he had given him earlier. Magnus, too, began to lose himself in the others taste. Alec pressed his chest against the man, engulfing himself in the sweetness of his mouth. He whimpered when he found Magnus breaking the kiss and peeling himself off the other. The loss of his lips made him pout, "Magnus..." he whined and tried to go for him again, but Magnus stopped him.

"Alec, you don't know what you're doing, you're drunk." he said, putting a hand on Alec's chest to stop him from coming any nearer. As much as he loved the feel of the boy's lips on his he didn't want to make it seem as if he'd take advantage of the poor, intoxicated boy. It was indeed tempting. If only he was sober...

"Sooo what?" he groaned, pushing the hand off his chest and coating his lips with Magnus's again. With a strained grunt, Magnus peeled the boy off again.

"Alec, we can't."

"Magnus, we can." Alec insisted. Magnus fought the urge to will into his pleas. Alec's kiss was intoxicating, more so than he had expected. The way his lips melded so perfectly against his felt so sinful. The boy in his lap looked disheveled, with those pouted lips begging to be bitten and caressed, and his dainty, fragile body strangely turning him on. Magnus always had a soft spot for Alec and a pretty strong sex drive as well. Well, Magnus thought, why waste the opportunity? He'll just have to criticize his hypocrisy later.

"You won't hate me when you get sober and realize what you've done?" Magnus licked his lips. His pants were stirring.

"Of course not," Alec cocked his head with a mischievous grin, "does this mean-"

Magnus cut him off, pulling Alec by his hips and slamming their mouths together. Alec smothered a yelp at the contact of their hot bodies. Lips and tongue began dancing together in a heated battle for dominance. Magnus groaned when Alec rolled his hips and twined his fingers into his hair, "Shit... Alec, stop that."

"Stop..." Alec murmured in between kisses, "what?"

And with that Alec rolled his hips unconsciously again. Magnus grunted, "That."

"I think you like it," Alec grinned against the others lips.

Alec bit Magnus's bottom lip to stifle a moan as Magnus slipped a hand over the others crotch and felt him grow hard. "M-Magnus..." he whimpered against the touch and buried his face into Magnus's shoulder feeling shy, "Take me." he whispered.

"Not here," Magnus murmured. He never lost contact with Alec's lips as he lifted the other boy off the couch and headed straight for his bedroom. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's body and clutched his hands around his neck.

Alec felt himself set down on Magnus's plush bed sheets. He pulled away for a moment and looked up at the beauty of Magnus, looking very hot and bothered. He looked so fucking sexy. Just looking at him sent shivers of pleasure to his cock. He used a palm to smother his crotch that ached to be touched. Magnus shooed his hand away. Alec realized that the man had taken his robe off and was proceeding to unbuckle his belt. Alec's fingers fumbled on his zipper trying to help and Magnus chuckled at his clumsy work. He leaned to kiss his temple and then slipped his pants off, tossing them off his ankles carelessly.

Alec's eyes roamed the body that hovered over him. Magnus seemed to sparkle under the glow of his dim table lamp. His chest, chiseled into a smooth glow, rose and fell in an uneven breath. He was lean with the perfect amount of muscle coating his abdomen. Alec's mouth watered. Magnus leaned forward and put his mouth next to Alec's ear. He nipped it a couple of times then whispered, his voice husky, "Your turn."

Alec's fogged up mind couldn't comprehend what he meant until he realized that he was dragging his shirt up his torso and over his head. Magnus quickly made way with Alec's pants and peeled them off his legs. The release of Alec's tight pants on his crotch made him sigh in relief.

Alec pushed himself up into a sitting position and bent forward until his face was parallel to Magnus's navel. Magnus leaned back on his hands and allowed Alec to do whatever he wanted. Alec gulped and placed his fingers on the band of the warlocks Calvin Klein boxers. Magnus nodded encouragingly and Alec pulled them down. Magnus's cock sprang free and stood very erect. Alec's eyes widened at the site of his enormous cock. His mouth watered incredibly.

"Like what you see, darling?" Magnus smirked and rubbed Alec's nape. He watched Alec lick his lips nervously, "Go ahead."

"You're... So big," Alec swooned and grasped Magnus's cock with a shaky hand. His tongue darted out and coyly licked the tip of the head. Magnus grunted approvingly so Alec wrapped his mouth around his cock next. He hummed, enjoying the taste and the way Magnus dug his fingers into his scalp, lightly pulling on his hair. Alec tried to take in as much of Magnus as he could, then using his hand to pump the rest of the shaft. His tongue swirled repeatedly, successfully coating him in saliva. He blew a hot breath on the engorged tip sending shivers up Magnus's spine. "Damn, Alec," Magnus moaned loudly. Who knew innocent Alec could be so amazing at giving head? Surely, Magnus thought, it was the faerie alcohol that got Alec so worked up. He didn't mind.

Alec crept back up the warlock's body when the pain in his crotch grew unbearable, his body needed attention too. He kissed Magnus hungrily and without patience he tore his boxers away and threw them off carelessly. His cock dripped precum and he was so desperately horny. Magnus grasped the boys ass and pulled him up on his lap. Their cocks brushed against each other, making Alec gasp into Magnus's mouth. The friction was incredible. Magnus nipped his jaw then proceeded to move his hot mouth down to his collar. A tongue licked up the bone that led to Alec's outstretched neck. He did not hesitate to bite down hard on the flesh. Just as he did, his hand wrapped around the younger's dick and pumped him teasingly. Alec cried out from the way his neck was being bruised and the way Magnus's hand refused to move any faster. His hands clutched onto Magnus's chest, crescent moons forming from the way he dug his nails into the skin.

Magnus leaned back on the bed post just slightly so now Alec's body melded into his in an almost-laying position. Both of Alec's knees dug into the comforter on either side of Magnus's hips. Magnus's free hand roamed Alec's beautiful body. From his shoulder, his hand traveled down the dips of his back, feeling the bumps of his spine and then lightly brushing his finger tips on the boys plush bum. By now Alec was squirming under his touch, from the hotness of his lips on his neck and the slow torture of his hand on his cock.

"D-damnit Magnus..." Alec hissed as the man rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock. He could feel the way his lips formed an amused smirk against his neck, "just fuck me already!"

Magnus found Alec's begging so sexy. "What is it you want?" he smirked again and kissed Alec once on the mouth, pulling on his lips as he did to make a very audible pop.

"Fuck. Me." Alec groaned irritably. "Now!"

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Magnus chuckled and reached over to the night stand. His hand rummaged through an open drawer quickly before pulling a shiny, golden bottle out. Lube.

Alec leaned forward and rested his forehead on Magnus's shoulder, his breathing fast and his cock unbearably tingling. Magnus popped the cap open on the bottle and generously squeezed lube onto his fingers. With his dry hand, he cupped Alec's ass and outlined the crack with his finger. Alec tensed as he felt slick fingers now slip in between his cheeks. Alec buried his face into the crook of Magnus's neck, whimpering. "Shhh, relax," Magnus murmured

Magnus rubbed teasing circles around Alec's perky hole and massaged down to his balls, successfully coating them in lube as well. Alec crooned at the touch, hips jerking forward for friction. With one slippery finger, Magnus worked his way around one knot of tight rings in Alec's ass, teasing him as he did. Alec was so fucking tight, and Magnus could tell he was in pain as he tried to stifle his groans by biting on Magnus's neck. With one finger worked in, he pulled it in and out slowly, checking for Alec's reaction, "Do you want me to stop?" Alec shook his head quietly and gasped when Magnus began squeezing in a second finger to his hole. He could feel Alec tensing up badly, "Baby, relax. Relax, shh." but Alec was not relaxing and Magnus was worried he would hurt the boy until his finger dug a little deeper and lightly brushed over his prostrate.

Alec gasped loudly, the muscles in his ass shaking as pleasure rippled through his system, "Magnus! There!" With more lube, Magnus was able to stretch Alec out, three fingers now graciously pumping in and out of his hole. Alec moaned and longed for that jolt of pleasure that spiked his system. He was frustrated Magnus refused to give it to him again.

"Fuck me, please," Alec whimpered.

"Of course, babe," Magnus smirked. He helped Alec sit up slightly, and Alec placed his hands out on Magnus's chest to steady himself. Magnus pulled his cock out from under Alec. Alec lifted his hips into the air just a bit. Magnus quickly coated his dick with lube, pumping it a couple times before he positioned the head to Alec's entrance. Alec felt Magnus prodding his ass with his dick, anticipation welling up in his stomach. Alec bit his lip as Magnus guided his hips lower and lower, his cock slowly being engulfed in Alec's impossibly tight ass. Magnus pulled him down and latched his teeth onto Alec's already bruised up neck and Alec found himself seated on Magnus while Magnus's entire cock felt tightly wrapped around Alec's walls. Magnus groaned when Alec began rolling his hips.

Alec whimpered desperately, "Magnus move," he cried. He wanted Magnus to pound into him, but Magnus was gracious and took his pleasured time. With the guide of Magnus's hands on Alec's hips, he led the boy slowly up and down his dick. Alec's forearms pressed into Magnus's sweat slicked chest and he leaned forward to catch the man's mouth. Their tongues met instantly, making Alec's intoxicated mind even hazier and the heat made Alec's dick twitch hard.

They both moaned into each other's mouths as Magnus began to lift his hips off the mattress to meet with Alec's hips. Their kisses began to get messy as Alec ground down on Magnus faster. Noticing that Alec was now doing better on his own, he lifted one hand off his ass and began to play with a perky nipple. Alec whimpered at the way Magnus pinched and rubbed at the nub, adding to all the sensations he was feeling at once.

Alec frustratedly pulled on Magnus's hair and bit his chest, feeling too much heat build up in his ass. Magnus was feeling pleasure beyond belief, as well. Alec's ass was insanely hot and his muscles rippled around his dick every time he pulled his hips up to thrust into the boy. The slickness of the lube helped to make each move smooth, Magnus's dick sliding in and out of Alec's tightness like a walk in the park. Noticing Alec grinding down on him faster made his head spin, turning him on even more. Alec's mouth found it was back to Magnus's, his tongue eagerly finding its sweet partner. "Fuck... Alec you're so hot." he moaned into the boy's mouth again, biting on his bottom lip hard.

Magnus completely enjoyed the sounds of their harsh breaths and the creak of his bed every time he thrusted into him. Not to mention the little gasps and half-moans that elicited from Alec's so-thought innocent mouth.

Alec began to scream 'ah!'s every time Magnus thrusted up as his orgasm was coming extremely close. At last, Magnus hit his prostate dead-on and he shot his load, streaking Magnus's sweat slicked chest. Magnus felt his orgasm coming like a wave and Alec whimpered into the elder's chest, smearing his cum and making them both sticky with the residue, as Magnus continued to ride his orgasm in the boys painfully tight ass.

All Alec could do was clutch onto Magnus, feeling very sensitive and embarrassed all of a sudden, and hide his face in his chest. Magnus pulled out and stroked the boys back comfortingly. He quirked up an eyebrow, watching Alec try to burrow into his chest. He chuckled, "Alec?"

"Ummm," he murmured, sending vibrations through Magnus's chest, "I..."

"Just sleep," Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, holding the precious boy in his arms. Alec gave up and sighed. He closed his eyes and immediately he was swept off into dream land.

Alec woke up with a headache that sounded like sirens in his ears. His eyes felt glued together and his body felt quite glued as well... but... glued to what? Alec clumsily pushed himself up with his palms with half closed eyes. Sunlight pierced through hot pink curtains and blinded his sight. He was too lost in the aching pain of his entire body that he only realized after peeling himself off this _thing_ that it was actually a naked body.

Alec intook a sharp breath and a tremble ran through his body after realizing that he was naked as well. "Ho... Ly... Fuck!" Alec nearly screamed.

Magnus's face contorted at the loud noise. He opened one eye and squinted up at the shaking boy on top of him, clearly frozen in place. It took him a couple of seconds to regain his composure before saying, "Good morning, sunshine." Alec continued to gape at him in horror, "I can... explain?"

_-Fin_


End file.
